One type of hybrid vehicle is a hybrid vehicle in which a driving apparatus having a generator that is driven by an engine, a motor for driving the vehicle, and a differential apparatus is arranged at a side portion in a vehicle width direction of the engine, and an inverter for converting electric power which is supplied to the motor for driving the vehicle is arranged over the driving apparatus.
A radiator, the inverter, and the driving apparatus are coupled by a cooling circuit for motor equipment, and an electric water pump for circulating cooling water is arranged to the cooling circuit for the motor equipment.
Japanese published patent application JP-A-2006-112519 discloses an attaching structure for a water pump in which an intermediate plate is arranged between a bracket portion and an electric water pump, a vibration isolating bush is arranged between the electric water pump and the intermediate plate, a vibration isolating bush is arranged between the intermediate plate and the bracket portion, and the electric water pump is attached to a lower portion of a vehicle body side.
In JP-A-2006-112519 however, since the electric water pump is arranged in a space sandwiched between a radiator and a driving apparatus, when an external force acts from a front direction of the vehicle, the radiator which moves in a vehicle rearward direction collides with the electric water pump and there is a danger of the electric water pump being damaged.